1v1m8_drfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliances
Many formal and informal factions and alliances have been formed throughout the games. Season 1 Coalition Against Frank ''' An informal alliance formed in response to '''Frank Horrigan's '''genocidal actions and attempted murder of the entire Season One cast. The coalition was comprised from almost all of the first season contestants and would engage Frank Horrigan in the first battle of the series. Batman, Kallen, and Edward Elric would successful lead the fight and trap Horrigan in a hallucinatory trance. An alliance comprised of the entire cast was destined to split and drift apart. The coalition would totally collapse after Frisk would suffer a complete mental breakdown and perform a murder-suicide of Frank Horrigan and them self. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 '''Alliance of Danganronpa The Danganronpa Alliance refers to the largest current alliance in Season Four, their name is callback to the fact that they once comprised almost the entire cast of the season. Originally, they were a mostly informal but firmly unified group that would work together to combat the aggressively violent behavior of Vantablack and Megumi. However, as of recent, the alliance has faced incidents of treachery from its own leaders, a stronger group of enemies, and a gradual loss of trust in the organization. The Danganronpa Alliance is characterized by viewing itself as a morally superior to social outcasts (like Vantablack and Jeremy Pickle), its collaboration as a community in large-scale conflicts, and varying degrees of loyalty among its members The "Leaders" These people have been the decision-makers and have previously or currently been the most devoted to keeping unity in the group. However, some of them have begun to lose the group's trust. '''A.S. - '''Many have looked up to A.S. for important decisions guiding the group, although he was apparently unaware of this status until Kotonoha addressed him as the "leader" in a minigame. '''Evan Redgrave - '''He has often played a very important advisory role in leading the group, and has thus far remained entirely loyal. '''Satou Kazuma (Controversial) - '''He would often work alongside the other "leaders" in important decisions, and was a vocal advocate against the group's enemies. However, he has now come under fire and lost most of the trust of the group after allegations of destroying the facility's water system, and stealing personal items from Yuri and Kotnoha. '''Carter (Formerly) - '''Much like Kazuma, he worked heavily with the other leaders in the group. He was also a vocal advocate for the group, and would use his witty humor to attack the confidence of the Alliance's enemies; a list that now includes himself. He is now one of the worst foes of the group. '''Jimmy Hopkins - '''He's never really sought to make himself apart of an organized group, but he has gradually gotten on friendly terms with the Alliance's leaders, and has fearlessly fought its enemies. He is one of the strongest members of the cast and is the most willing to physically fight some of the worst contestants (an example being when he chased down Carter, while most of the group retreated from his stink bomb.)